Blueberry Dungbombs
by blueberryorchidz1
Summary: THis IS a fic written about Friends of mine. names have been changed for privacy.
1. Default Chapter

Blueberry Dungbombs Characters  
  
Courtney Hall- the tall girl who never knows when to stop talking. She is also obsessed about the Matrix. (Did u know the Matrix comes out at 1am on the Thursday 6th November?  
  
Ashlee Hilary-  
  
Elizabeth Fields-The girl who dreams of kissing the mysterious green eyed, messy black guy.  
  
Karla Feathers -the happy redhead who challenge a microphone.  
  
Louise Houston - loves guys with slick yellow hair  
  
Lara Fathersome- the weird girl who loves black  
  
Rachel Gilding- the girl with a big ego - but she is nice  
  
Linda Degail- A really weird girl who thinks everyone else is weird.  
  
P.S This story is the one before DATING DUNGBOMBS. This is before the characters went to Hogwarts as exchange students. Remember that!  
  
Blueberry Dungbombs  
  
Chapter One Blueberry Academy of Witchcraft For Girls  
  
As Ashlee opened her letter, she screamed with joy- she had been accepted into a witch school, a witch school! How exciting! She looked at the items she needed - her mum had purchased them ages ago. "Mum, mum!" Ashlee ran through into the next only to find her mum sewing. "What is it darling?" Ashlee's mum looked up from her sewing. Was this what she had been waiting for? "I got in! I got in!" Ashlee shouted to her mum, "I got into Blueberry's Academy of Witchcraft For Girls!" The smile wept across her mum's face. "I knew you would. I knew you would"  
  
Sitting on the bus was exciting - if you knew someone. Karla looked around - was there anyone she knew? The Knight Bus stopped again. A girl about her age walked onto the bus - she had crazy, fluffy, black hair- it was actually quite funny. "What!" exclaimed the weird looking girl, "Have you got a problem?" "No" replied Karla quickly, "I was just thinking of a song. You know, Fuzzy wuzzy was a bear, Fuzzy wuzzy had no hair, Fuzzy Wuz..." "I think I know the song. If you don't shut up I'll kick your but" "You're funny. I can see we are going to be friends" Karla giggled. "I don't see anything funny. You won't be laughing when flush your head down the loo!" Fuzzy Wuzzy gave Karla an evil look. Karla just returned a smile. " I'm going to school today!" Karla said, smiling. This evil person fascinated her. The evil girl then took out her headphones, Discman and listened to some loud music that Karla had never heard of.  
  
She was happy and she had a good reason. Rachel looked at the huge school that she was coming closer to. Being a witch and doing spells and potions and using a wand, it all sounded great! It couldn't have come a better time- her sister had been annoying her a lot lately. She was finally getting away from her!  
  
The castle looked great! It was so inviting! Elizabeth had dreamed of this day - going to a witch school. She had had dreams about it. She would enter this enchanted castle, learn spells, dormitories, secret passages and. a boy. This bit in her dreams didn't make sense - she was going to an all girls school. Who was this mysterious messy black hair, green eyed, skinny boy she had dreamt about countless times?  
  
Entering the castle gave Louise an eerie feeling. Something was going to pop out at her! But what? She looked around and remembered she wasn't alone. There were another 149 girls who were all shoving to get into the castle. She noticed a girl, who was really tall talking to herself about the Matrix. What that was, she had no idea. Suddenly a stern looking man stepped up to the girls and everyone went quiet. "Welcome to Blueberry's Academy of Witchcraft for Girls. Please remain quiet until you are called" The guy left and everyone let out their breath. Who was that freaky guy? "We are ready for you" the guy had returned and startled Louise. "Come in" The girls entered the huge Great Hall and walked down a long aisle.  
  
"Pick up the when your name is called and give it a wave. Which ever colour comes out will be the house you are placed into. The houses are named after famous wizards. Dumbledore is the colour red. Merlin is the colour blue. Morgana is the colour green and Appriga is the colour yellow. Let the sorting begin! Let's begin with Bethany All," shouted the stern looking guy. Karla looked around the Great Hall. There were candles floating in the air - obviously magic. Carvings of wands, unicorns, dragons and other creatures were wonderful. it had a lot of detail. "Linda Degail... Linda Degail are you listening?!" Linda looked at the direction were the voice came from - the stern guy. "Yes?" she said, smiling sweetly. "Get on the platform and wave the wand" he said impatiently. "No need to be mean John. Come up darling," said a kind lady who was sitting on the head teachers' table. Linda walked up and waved the wand. The wand emitted a fantastic, sparkling red sparks which indicated she was in Dumbledore. She smiled. " Which table?" she asked the kind lady, avoiding eye contact with the stern guy. "That one over there" said the lady pointing to the table second from the left.  
  
"Jasmine Fick" "Elizabeth Fields" "Jessica Folkerman" "Lara Fathersome" Linda took notice of the girl. It was the weird girl with black nail polish. So, Lara was her name. She waved the wand and not one but two different colour sparks came out - red and green. There was a gasp from nearly every girl. Why as this? thought Linda"What should we do, Berrie? " asked a teacher, " should we inform Dumbledore?" The kind lady nodded. "Tell him that we have a rather interesting student here" she whispered, "Lara, I think its best if you go in Dumbledore. A very noble house" "Why though, don't I have a choice. Isn't fair that I should get to choice what house I want to be in? It's the fair way" Lara argued. "I think its right to put you in Dumbledore. Please go to your table" spoke the kind lady. "And who are you, bossing me around. I want the headmistress opinion on this" replied Lara. "I am the headmistress," said the lady, "Now Lara go to the Dumbledore table" Lara walked slowly to the table and plopped herself down. "What is so amazing" whispered Linda to the girl next to her. "There is a legend- Harry potter. He was ." the girl never finished her sentence. Linda looked at the other girl next to her- another first year. She had just sat down, Ashlee Hilary. Soon the sorting had finished and 31 of the first years were in Dumbledore. "Before I we start the feast," spoke up the headmistress, "I am Professor Blueberry, the headmistress. Welcome to our school first years. There are some restricted sections in the castle which is listed near the caretakers office. First and second years are not allowed in the North Tower, strictly for seers only. You will be identified if you are a seer or not in third grade. That's all I can think of. Oh, wait we have a new caretaker, Dolores Umbridge. She is came all the way from England so do mind the accent. You will be getting your timetables soon," she took a breath, " Let the Feast begin!"  
  
After eating and talking (the Matrix seemed to be Courtney's favourite topic) they went to their dormitories. Elizabeth lay down in her four poster bed. She looked around at the other 7 people who were in her dormitory. That weird happy redhead, well was she? hers she claims she isn't a redhead, that mysterious fuzzy haired girl who had waved two different colour sparks, the girl who talked about Matrix all day long: what was her obsession? The girl who seemed to think she was the best. whoa, she had a big ego! Louise she seemed okay,- she seemed normal, Ashlee - she looked like an elf and a girl called Linda- they were all in her dormitory. "Oh, well. At least they could be my future friends" she thought. 


	2. Auhtors Note READ THIS PLZ

We, as Blueberryorchidz1 apologise for writing "Blueberry Dungbombs". We know that we've offended the author of Dating Dungbombs and all the loyal readers of the fic. Also, due to some inconsistent uploaders we apologise for putting this in the wrong section. As a result we are pulling this off the net. (  
  
Blueberryorchidz1 


End file.
